


Stalker - Gallavich

by BSkyeSoldier



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Bipolar Ian, F/M, Gallavich, M/M, Prostitution, Protective Lip Gallagher, Protective Mickey Milkovich
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSkyeSoldier/pseuds/BSkyeSoldier
Summary: Mickey starts to follow Ian around when he figures something is wrong.





	Stalker - Gallavich

I watched, leaning back against a telephone pole on the other side of the street, smoking a cigarette, as Gallagher walked alongside his older brother, Lip. The two wore serious faces that matched my own, knowing Gallagher wasn't telling me about something. I wasn't sure if he was seeing another guy behind my back or if it was just something he didn't deem important enough to tell me, but one way or another, I'll find out. He knows it, which is obvious by how he's been acting around me lately, but he still hasn't changed stride about whatever is going on. Maybe he wants me to find out and is dropping little hints for me to pick up on. 

"Does Mickey know?" Lip asked, which I was able to hear after beginning to follow them down the street, careful not to let them see me. Of course I knew it was strange of me to stalk Gallagher, but he's mine, so why can't I? 

"No, he'd freak out if he knew," Firecrotch mumbled and I felt as though my lungs had collapsed into my stomach. 

"You know I don't like it either, right? He's rough with you," Lip pointed out and at this point, I wasn't even sure if they were referring to me. I used to be pretty rough with him, but I've gotten better, I think. 

"Yeah, I know. It's just hard to say no," Gallagher shrugged his shoulders as the two continued to talk while walking down the street, me following closely behind. 

"Have you?" Lip asked, turning his head to look at his younger brother, who had a confused look on his face. 

"Have I what?" 

"Ever said no?" He stopped walking and grabbed Gallagher's wrist. I quickly ducked into an alley close enough to still hear them. Gallagher didn't say anything and just kept walking away, ignoring Lip's question. 

"Hey, Gallaghers!" I came out of my hiding spot and tried to make it look like I had just now saw them. Firecrotch smiled at me and I looked into his eyes and that was all I needed. He wasn't talking about me to Lip, it was obvious now. The look he gave me spoke love and desire, which somewhat made me uncomfortable, but I kinda loved it. 

"Hey, Mick," He greeted me and I was more curious now than I was before about who he was talking about. My first thought was one of his clients. He still worked at that stupid fucking club and I absolutely hated it, but I didn't want him to think I was going soft by saying no. Hell, I was married to a prostitute, I can try to live with the fact that old fucking perverts were staring at Gallagher's ass.

"What're you idiots up to?" I asked, tugging out my pack of cigarettes and sticking one in my mouth. 

"Heading to the Kash N Grab for some groceries," Lip answered as I lit my cigarette and offered one to both of them, each accepting one and Lip pulled out his own lighter. Greedy fuckers. 

"What're you doing? Thought you had to go with Terry for a job," Gallagher noted and took Lip's lighter after he lit his cigarette. I took a drag and puffed it out with a cocky smile. 

"Finished up early, guy nearly wet himself when he saw a gun," I chuckled, though I had lied about it. It was getting too easy to lie to Gallagher. For a while there, I couldn't let anything go passed him, but since he started working the club again, it was easy to let the lies slip unquestioned. Lip laughed at what I had said. 

"You wanna come with to the store?" Gallagher asked half-hopefully, he's been wanting some more time with me, but Terry had actually been riding my ass the past couple days and today I had the feeling something was up, so I lied about the job in order to follow him around. 

"I could go for a Snickers," I smirked and the three of us started walking towards the store, smoking. 

"How's Mandy?" Lip asked a bit softly, as if he was afraid to ask. 

"How the fuck should I know?" I snorted.

"You live with her," Gallagher pitched in and I rolled my eyes a bit, taking a drag of my cigarette before answering. 

"She's fine, alright? I don't fuckin' know, keeps to herself mostly these days."

"Okay," Lip sighed and we finally arrived to the stupid store and we put out our cigarettes. I hated the Kash N Grab because that fucking pervert had Gallagher at one point and every time I stopped in since he quit, Kash would ask about him or make some sly comment that would tempt me to bash his face in. The only thing stopping me is goddamn Gallagher. He didn't want me to break my parole. While I still went with Terry for dangerous jobs, I knew I wouldn't get caught for them, but I'd have to pay for everything and not get into fights, which is not the Mickey Milkovich way. 

"You go get the milk and eggs, I'll get cereal and soup," Gallagher said to his brother, who nodded. 

"Got the coupons?" Lip asked and Gallagher nodded, then the two split up and I was alone. Kash was behind the register, glaring at me. I rolled my eyes and scowled at him.

"The fuck you want?" I snapped and he smirked a bit.

"Got a dance from Ian at the club last night, thought you two broke up," He simply said and anger coursed through me as I stomped up to the register. 

"The fuck you just say? Gallagher fuckin' gave you a dance? You fuckin' asked him for one?" I was fuming, I wanted to bash his head over the counter. I was about to punch him in his smug face when Gallagher grabbed my arm and held me back.

"Don't, Mick, you can't break your parole," He reminded me and his voice calmed me down for a moment, until I realized I was mad at him too.

"You agreed to give a dance to this fuckin' pervert?!" I snapped and slipped out of his grasp to face him.

"I give dances to a lot of perverts, Mick. It's my job," He reminded me, which was true, but they had history.

"Then get a fuckin' new job or don't fuckin' give dances to perverts you have history with!" I snapped and grabbed a Snickers bar before storming out.


End file.
